


Good Slut

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Collars, Dirty Talk, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Memory Loss, NSFW, Petplay, Public Sex, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatronus and Orion Pax used to get up to some kinky escapades in private, but now that Megatron temporarily has Orion back.... Well, nighttime shenanigans just don't cut it anymore. He wants to show his little pet off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Sharkfat [posted something wonderful](http://sharkfat.tumblr.com/post/96088554992/more-wow-i-coudl-jsut-really-hop-on-board)

"Wait-"

But Megatron is already pulling Orion out of their quarters. The warlord used to remove Orion’s collar and leash before they began their day. That was before the war- before Orion Pax had become Optimus Prime. Megatron doesn’t intend to waste a moment with the archivist during his surely temporary amnesiac state. “My Decepticons will not harass you,” he assures the blushing mech.

Orion wrings his servos together, clearly nervous, but he can’t help the way his systems are heating in curiosity. Meeting Megatron’s optics and reassuring himself, he lets the silver mech lead him to his station by the leash.

With Orion trailing behind him, Megatron smiles. He’d honestly expected the mech to refuse (though, with the collar locked around his neck, there was only so much he could do), but there’s no mistaking the increase in acticity of the former Prime’s systems. The farther they walked, the hotter Orion’s frame became, and the more interested Megatron’s own systems became.

When they finally reach Orion’s work station, the red and blue mech immediately bends over the console and looks back at Megatron, a pleading expression on his faceplates as he opens his panel.

"Such a good little slut for me," Megatron purrs, slipping two of his digits into Orion’s messy valve. " _ **My**   _slut.”

"Please, Megatron," Orion gasps, lifting one of his legs and lying it along the console so he’s better spread.

Humming, Megatron withdraws his digits, wraps the leash around his fist, and pulls it until Orion is arched backward. “What was that?”

"M-Master," Orion corrects himself hastily. "Please, Master."

"Good pet," he praises before he slips his spike into the quivering mech.

Gasping, Orion’s servos scrabble at the console for some purchase as the gray mech immediately sets a hard pace, giving him no time to collect himself.

Megatron leans close, growling in the keening mech’s audio receptor, “I think I’ll take you with me to the meeting today. They are so boring, and having you in my lap would be a nice distraction. What do you say, pet?” He pulls tighter on the leash before Orion can answer, and the collar tightening around his neck triggers his charge release. Groaning, Megatron grasps Orion’s hips and slams into him several more times before he achieves his own overload, and it pleases him to hear Orion moan loudly in response.

When the silver mech backs away, Orion clumsily lets his leg drop down to the floor. He casts his gaze backwards once more, startled to find Megatron turning to leave. “Megatron?” he calls, tugging at the collar that’s still locked around his neck.

"I wasn’t lying. I want you on my lap, and the leash makes you easier to catch. I’ll be back to fetch you, pet," Megatron informs the flustered archivist before he steps through the door and allows it to close behind him.

Inside the room, Orion rights himself and squirms with a huff. How is he supposed to make any progress on decrypting this database when he can feel the weight of the collar around his neck and the leash keeps swaying and brushing his plating?


End file.
